


Date Night Interrupted

by PrinceC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But turns to, Copious Amounts of Cum, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Alec brings Jace back to the apartment. Unbeknownst to him, Magnus has... special plans that night
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Date Night Interrupted

“And you’re sure Magnus won’t be mind me swinging by unexpectedly?” Jace asked, stepping in time with Alec’s long strides. 

“Oh relax, it’s not like he hates you… much.” Alec replied as he failed to suppress his grin. Jace rolled his eyes and gave his parabatai a forceful shove. “It’ll be fine. Nothing I can’t fix later.” He gave him a wink, causing Jace to roll his eyes in annoyance once more.

“Please refrain from bringing up your sex life with me,” Jace groaned.

“Aw, got a case of blue balls?”

“Shut up! Me and Clary… we’re taking things slow.” Jace huffed out. He crossed his arms, his glance shifting to and fro. “It’s not like we can pick up where we left off with her memory gone…. Are you gonna open the door or what?”

Alec just chuckled and unlocked the door to his apartment. He made a gesture for Jace to enter first, and followed him inside. As soon as the door closed, Alec felt his skin flush and a wave of arousal hit him like the force of ten ravenous werewolves. He tensed every muscle in his body to prevent his now-naked body from succumbing to the intense amounts of pleasure he was feeling.

Jace wasn’t as prepared, unfortunately. His body had crumpled to the floor, barely able to bring himself up to his knees. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead messily, his pupils were blown out in lust. Alec couldn’t help but notice his tongue dart out to lick his pink lips ever so slightly, making him wet his own unconsciously. 

“What...the...hell… is this?” Jace asked, breathing heavily. He inhaled deeply, his chest expanding and collapsing dramatically with each breath. His own erection bobbing in time with his breathing. 

“Magnus gets in… moods sometimes,” Alec explained. He looked away, not wanting to be caught drinking in the sight of Jace’s naked arousal. Something he imagined many times long before he had met the love of his life. “He leaves little surprises to spice things up.”

Alec was now fully blushing, though it was hard to tell the difference when both Shadowhunters were flushed with arousal. Jace had managed to stand up. He made a move to cross his arms over his chest, but gasped as they brushed over his nipples.

It felt like a spark of electricity shooting through his veins, going all the way down to his cock. It jumped a bit, dribbling a drop of precum to the floor. Alec was calling on all of his training to not jump Jace’s body immediately, even though the sight was truly tempting. He couldn’t help but notice Jace’s eyes weren’t looking at his face, but were pointed directly at his own aching member. 

“...How bi–How long does it last?” Jace asked. His voice was deep and husky, eyes never leaving Alec’s hardon protruding from his hairy crotch. 

“Depends,” Alec replied, his own voice coming out more gravelly than he intended. “Listen, we can just take care of it ourse–”

He was cut off by Jace’s lips forcefully crashing into his own. The kiss was frantic and messy. Neither of the two Nephilim sure what they wanted, as their hands pressed against the other’s bodies randomly. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace’s hips, while Jace’s hands found their way to Alec’s chest. 

Alec couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as Jace groped his pecs, thumbs swiping over his nipples. His own fingers kneaded Jace’s muscular butt cheeks, clinging deftly to his flesh. He gave each cheek a squeeze before swiftly gripping Jace’s shaft, and giving it a slow, tender stroke.

Jace threw his head back with a moan, exposing his neck giving opportunity for Alec to kiss it roughly. He sucked hard, planting kisses and bites down as he moved lower to Jace’s collarbone. Jace cursed under his breath as Alec suckled on a particularly sweet spot until it was tender. 

The nibbling of his neck, combined with Alec stroking his cock, and playing with his ass was proving to be too much for Jace under the effects of the spell. He had never known pleasure like this. Whatever he was feeling was amplified to a thousand times over. Jace could feel himself drawing closer to orgasm and they had barely done anything.

“W-wait, Alec s-stop!” Jace panted out. Alec pulled off and wiped the bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

“Jace I’m sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have taken advantage even with the spell–Are you okay?” He gave Jace a concerned look. 

“Y-yeah. Just…Just trying not to–Fuck!” Jace had tried clenching every muscle in his body to stave off an early orgasm but his efforts were in vain, as he let out a drawn out moan. Alec’s eyes widened as he drank in Jace’s blissful expressions as he released. His blonde brows were furrowed, lips parted, eyes closed as he exhaled. He looked down to see Jace’s cock spurting cum all over his hand that was still wrapped around the pulsating member. 

Bringing his eyes back to Jace’s, he was met with an embarrassed look. Jace’s cheeks were red from a combination of blushing as well as their ministrations. He turned his face away bashfully, Alec noting that the tips of his ears were burning bright as well. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who knew the legendary Jace Herondale, slayer of demons, and bedder of women across the lands had such a hair trigger?” Alec threw his head back as he laughed a deep hearty laugh. With the hand that was still cupping Jace’s cheek, he gave it a playful spank. 

“Shut up!” Jace exclaimed, pushing away from Alec. “It was the spell’s doing. I can go for a lot longer you know.”

“How would I know?” Alec shot back, a grin taking over his face. “It’s not like we’ve ever done it before.” He wiped Jace’s cum residue across his pecs, smearing the hairs before wiping the rest off his abs. 

“Yeah, yeah in your dreams,” Jace muttered.

“In my dreams? Who was the one that initiated this right now?” He arched a dark eyebrow. “Besides,” he said, walking back towards the slightly shorter male until their chests were pressed against each other. “You can still prove it to me.”

Alec gave a pointed look down at Jace’s wet, but still erect shaft. He pressed his own aching erection against it, grinding their cocks together, both of them grunting from the friction. “By the Angel,” Jace breathed out. “This spell doesn’t wear off does it?”

“Not until Magnus decides,” Alec whispered close to his ear. Jace shivered from his hot breath and low voice rumbling in his chest. He couldn’t deny that he was still immensely turned on, and now had a reputation to restore with his parabatai.

Without another word, Jace grabbed onto Alec’s shaft and started pumping with vigor. He entwined his fingers in Alec’s dark hair, and brought him to his lips as he shoved his tongue into his open mouth. As they made out sloppily, Jace’s hand left Alec’s head and started kneading his pecs once more.

He caught the faintest whimper as his palm passed over Alec’s left nipple. Smiling into the kiss, Jace gave it a sharp tweak, making Alec whine. Increasing his speed on Alec’s cock, Jace bit down on Alec’s bottom lip as he gave one hard pinch. He smirked as he worked his tongue around Alec’s mouth, feeling the spatterings of his cum shooting messily over his hand and spraying onto his abs.

Jace pulled back, reveling in the fact that Alec pulled forward, trying to prolong the kiss. “Now who has the hair trigger?” He asked sarcastically, still stroking Alec’s spent shaft with ferocity. Alec’s knees were buckling from the stimulation, already amplified by the spell. Now it was too much as Jace kept jerking him off with no signs of stopping. “Let’s see how long you can last before you–”

“Fuck! Jace!” Alec cried out as he felt a tightness in his stomach. The tip of his penis, already wet from his previous orgasm, oozed out more cum that was sent flying by Jace’s near-manic hand movements. Alec was panting, chest heaving as Jace finally released his cock, letting it slap up and smear more cum onto the hairy trail leading from his bellybutton.

Jace stood tall and proud, a smug grin on his face as Alec caught his breath. He knew Alec would retaliate, he could see it in his eyes. Alec had the same calculating look when they would spar, and Jace certainly wasn’t going to go easy now. He cocked an eyebrow, challenging him.

One exhale later, and Alec charged. He tried to unbalance his opponent, but Jace was steady in his stance. The pair struggled briefly before Jace felt Alec’s tongue swipe over his cockhead, sending a wave of pleasure through him, knocking him down.

He groaned as Alec took his entire length down his throat. Jace was impressed, as no girl had been able to deep throat him right off the bat. He closed his eyes, reveling in Alec’s master blowjob skills; skills he had perfected on his husband. He could feel Alec’s exhales from his nostrils on his trimmed groin. It sent tiny tingles up along his body. 

Alec swirled his tongue over Jace’s slightly above average member. With one hand, he played with Jace’s full balls while the other teased his perineum. From the way Jace’s groans were picking up in pitch, he could tell that he was yet again on the brink of orgasm. More determined than ever, Alec picked up the pace, slurping sloppily and sliding up and down his shaft. 

Jace was trying so hard not to succumb to the amazing feeling Alec was bringing to him. Any longer and he would blow. He looked down to see Alec with a smug expression on his face. He couldn’t deny that the Inquisitor looked hot as he blew him, his lips stretched around his cock. Not wanting to let Alec win, he quickly pushed him off his cock. 

But not before Alec’s finger teased the rim of his hole ever so slightly. Alec’s suction sliding up and off his penis combined with the faint tease was too much and Jace groaned as he unloaded his semen once again. This time he shot all over Alec’s face, contrasting his dark hair with white. 

Alec only licked the cum off his lips with a smile. “Liked that did you?” Jace rode out the rest of his orgasm, dribbling onto the floor. “Was it my fantastic blowjob skills or did you like your hole being played with?”

Jace shot him a nasty look. “Okay we’re two for two now. Call it even?”

“Never thought I’d see the day you gave up,” Alec chuckled. “But sure. We can ride this out without going further if you want. Or just jack off until Magnus gets home.” He shrugged, letting Jace decide. He exhaled deeply as he took hold of his cock and started stroking slowly.

Alec knew what kind of spell Magnus left in place, and it wasn’t typically one that could be waited out. It was taking all his restraint not to jump Jace again, and he knew Jace was feeling the same way. Whenever Magnus was in these moods, he never wanted to be separated. Ever. But Jace could be stubborn. However, he was always weak when it came to his more base desires, so Alec was curious how this would turn out. 

Making his way to the couch, Alex sighed as he settled in, soaking in the satisfaction of his masturbation. His other hand stroked casually along his body, gliding over his abs and occasionally tweaking one of his nipples. A nudge of his hand made him open his eyes.

Jace was kneeling in front of him, now holding onto Alec’s veiny shaft. He stared thoughtfully, contemplating how to proceed. “You don’t have to blow me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’m going to,” he shot back. “It’s only fair.”

“Okay just take it easy, and try not to use your teeth.”

Jace rolled his eyes and slowly brought his head towards Alec’s cock. His breath tickled the Inquisitor's pubes. Carefully, he wrapped his lips around the tip, making Alec hiss. He suckled on the head a bit, swiping his tongue carefully over the slit, taking in the unique taste of Alec’s cum that still covered it.

Exhaling as he moved, Jace inched down Alec’s cock. His eyes watered. He felt like he was choking. Why didn’t he realize how thick Alec was? He attempted to take more, breathing deeply through his nose, but his gag reflex was too much and he pulled off sputtering. 

Alec chuckled. “We can’t be good at everything, Jace.”

“I am good at everything,” he scoffed. “Just never done this is all. Not my fault you’ve had lots of practice on Magnus. Ask any woman I’ve been with! They’d all testify I could eat them out like a pro.”

“Is that so?” Alec challenged, shifting in his seat. He turned around, presenting his ass to Jace. “Then this would be no problem for you.” He bent over, exposing a light dusting of hair along his hole. He let out a gasp as Jace took hold of his cheeks with force, giving them a slap.

“Don’t get mad if I make you cry from pleasure okay?” Alec just rolled his eyes. He had to bite back a moan when he felt Jace’s tongue swipe tentatively over his sensitive hole.

Taking a deep breath, Jace pressed his face against Alec’s firm backside. He could feel his cock twitch when he inhaled Alec’s musky scent as he began dragging his tongue across the rim of Alec’s entrance. He began to kiss it, making out as messily as he did with Alec’s lips. 

As Jace ate him out, Alec was choking back his moans to not give him the satisfaction. He was good. They barely started, and Alec already had waves of pleasure rolling through his veins. Even if they weren’t extra sensitive, he just knew Jace could make him feel good on a regular day. He gasped as Jace’s tongue worked him open, clamping his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out.

Jace smirked to himself hearing Alec attempt to restrain himself. Using his hands to spread his cheeks further, he couldn’t help but grin widely when Alec’s muffled moan was ripped from him. Alec instinctively began arching his back, pressing Jace’s further, deeper.

Alec couldn’t suppress the moans spilling into his hand. Jace’s tongue worked wonders, as he made out with his hole. Additionally, Jace’s calloused hands were kneading his cheeks with force, spanking hard every so often. It wasn’t long before Jace felt the rim muscles clenching around his tongue, Alec’s cock shooting onto the couch cushions with gusto.

“And that’s three!” Jace whooped. Alec whimpered as Jace gave his ass a hard smack. “Was I good or was I great?” Alec turned back to him, his hardon waving about as he adjusted. “Oh, I was that great, huh?” he asked teasingly, seeing the wetness around Alec’s eyes. 

Alec just scrunched his face and wiped away the tears. “Shut up.” Jace crashed next to him on the couch, raising his hands to heads and exposing his hairy pits. 

“What I can I say,” Jace said. “I’m amazing.” He began slowly stroking his cock, hoping to relieve some of the built up arousal he had. “I was kidding when I said not to cry, but did it really feel that good?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Alec replied, going back to stroke his tender erection. “You should try it sometime.”

“Okay.” Alec raised his brow, turning to give him an incredulous look. “What? If you’re half as good at rimjobs as you are blowjobs then I want to see what I’m missing out on!” He turned himself around, and bent over letting Alec gaze on his smooth cheeks. Even as a blonde, Alec could see that Jace was on the hairless end. 

Not wasting a moment, Alec dove in. Jace made a sound something between a yelp and a moan as his virgin hole was opened up for the first time. The feeling was like no other. He dropped his heads between his arms, braced on the backrest of the couch. He sighed in contended bliss, pushing back to get more pressure. Then Alec got an idea.

Jace’s voice went up an octave as he felt a finger tease the rim along with his tongue.  
It was when the finger breached the entrance, did Jace cry out as he relented to his third orgasm of the evening. “I guess that answers my question from before,” Alec smirked. “You do like this.” With each word, he drove in the finger deeper and deeper making Jace squeal.

“Ohhh,” Jace moaned out. “Keep doing thaAAT!” Alec curled his finger, pressing against the tight channel. For a straight guy, Jace really liked having his hole played with. Alec casually eased his finger deeper, pulling back every so often, only to go deeper than the last thrust. 

Another finger was added, making Jace’s moans higher and breathier. Alec was taking his time, letting Jace adjust by slowly moving his fingers back and forth through his tight hole. Then Jace screamed out. Found it. Alec chuckled to himself. Jace was whimpering as Alec kept the pressure on his prostate. He dragged his fingers across it, making Jace shake with pleasure.

Alec bent down, planting a kiss just along the curve of where the cheeks met, and whispered, “This is three.” He jabbed the prostate, forcing out a cry from his parabatai as he shot his load onto the couch.

Jace rode out his orgasm with multiple whimpers as Alec continued to play with his prostate. He was muttering all kinds of expletives under his breath as his cock spurted out shot after shot of cum. “Alec, fuck me!” was the one that made Alec pause. 

“What did you say?” Alec asked, unsure of what he heard. 

“I said ‘fuck me.’” Jace breathed out. “I want your thick cock shoved into my virgin hole, and I want you to rail me like I know you do for your husband.” Alec was in shock, but Jace kept going. “I want you to make me feel so full that I can’t move. Want you to break my back and bring tears to my eyes like I did for you.”

Alec’s jaw was dropped. But swallowing hard, he nodded. “We’re still gonna need to stretch you out a bit more.” Jace nodded in agreement, and grimaced as Alec slid out suddenly. “I’m gonna add a third finger okay?” Ever so slowly, Alec brought the tips of his fingers once more to Jace’s hole. Thank the Angel for the spell including slight lubrication because they both would have gone mad if they had to stop for frequent lubing.

Jace let out a gasp as the fingers went deeper. Alec could feel him clenching and told him to relax. Letting out a deep sigh, he moaned as the fingers pushed past the knuckle. Jace focused on his breathing, never having felt this full in his life. He trembled at the thought of Alec’s hefty piece of meat splitting him wide open. He wanted it. Badly.

“Alec just fuck me already!” he snarled out. 

“Are you sure? We could still–”

“Yes! Just fuck me I don’t care! I want your cock in me now!” Jace ordered. An order that Alec was happy to comply with. He pulled out his fingers, and lined up his shaft with Jace’s hole. Sensing hesitation, Jace gave him a wordless nod and braced himself as he felt Alec’s cockhead press against his hole.

Both of them groaned out loud as Alec breached. Jace’s eyes widened as he felt just the beginning of how full he could be. And he was loving every second of it. Alec was trying hard as he could to go slow, letting Jace adjust to his girth. As expected for an anal sex virgin, he was incredibly tight. He patted his hand in reassuring circles on the blonde’s back. Gently encouraging him, and reminding him to breathe. 

A low moan was drawn out as Alec slid further in ever so slowly. With a final push, he bottomed out, both parabatai letting out deep groans of pleasure. Jace could feel Alec’s cock throbbing inside him. Alec could feel Jace clenching tight around. They stayed like that for a few moments, just drinking in the shockwaves of arousal coursing through their bodies. 

“Can I…?”

“Y-yeah go for it.”

Slowly, Alec pulled back drawing out another moan from Jace. About halfways through, he pushed in again. He repeated the motion a couple of times, loving the little sounds Jace made as he moved. He picked up the pace incrementally, steadily getting faster and driving his cock deeper with each thrust.

Jace gasped as Alec’s cock jabbed into his prostate. Hearing that sound made Alec’s ears perk up. He adjusted his angle and hit it again. “Fuck, Alec. Go harder.” He needed no more permission. Taking hold of Jace’s hips, Alec began humping with vigor, intentionally slamming his hips into Jace’s ass to ensure maximum impact on his prostate. 

He was glad that Magnus had soundproofed their apartment so long ago. Jace’s screams and cries of pleasure were louder than he or Magnus ever were. Jace had dropped his head between his arms again, letting Alec use him like a cheap whore. The slapping of his ass against Alec almost drowned his moans. Almost. 

That’s when the door opened, and Magnus walked in. His eyes bugged out, even more pronounced due to his glittered eye makeup. Alec turned to his husband with a flushed face, but didn’t stop his thrusting. He unconsciously picked up his pace, making Jace’s voice jump an octave or two, as he stared at his equally nude husband’s throbbing erection, imagining worshipping it or having it’s ample length cleave him in two.

“I must say this wasn’t the night in with my husband I was expecting,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. Jace finally looked up, and blushed. Here he was, being fucked earnestly by his parabatai in front of said parabatai’s naked and aroused husband. 

“L-listen, MaAaAgnus it’s–Unh!” Jace tried speaking as Alec continued to hit that spot in him over and over. 

“Shhhhh,” Magnus replied. He pressed a finger to Jace’s lips. “Just enjoy the ride.” With a wink, he started stroking himself watching his husband fuck another man. “How is he, dearest?”

“So. Fucking. Tight.” 

“And what about your mouth?” He asked, looking downward. 

“Can’t really… Choked,” Jace said in between moans. 

“Hmm.” Magnus flicked his hand, sending a wisp of magic across Jace’s mouth and chin. “There we go, now open up for me. That’s it, such a good slut.” Magnus sunk his dick into Jace’s open mouth until he could feel his nose pressed against his groin. 

Magnus moaned as he ran his fingers through Jace’s blonde locks. He slowly built up to a rhythm in sync with his husband. He drank in the view of Alec’s sweat drenched body, chest hair matted in all directions as he drove in his dick into Jace’s firm rear end. Without warning, Magnus grunted and started shooting his load into Jace’s mouth. Thanks to the spell, he took it like a pro, guzzling the magically enhanced torrents of cum down his throat.

The sight of his husband’s orgasm, the way he looked so content as his release overtook him was more than enough to trigger Alec’s own orgasm. He was surprised it took this long considering it took less to do so earlier. He grunted as he pushed his cock deeper than it had gone before, painting Jace’s insides white. 

Jace’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt Alec’s hot cum shoot deep inside of him. He was going to say something but only muffled sounds came out, sending vibrations up and down Magnus’ erection. Then Alec pushed in one last time, as if to really sink his cum deep into him , and Jace gave a muffled cry as he shot his load onto the already stained couch.

“Shall we switch, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pulling out of Jace’s mouth. Alec just grinned, pulling swiftly out of Jace’s used hole, making him whine.

The couple traded places. Before Jace could even say anything he yelped as Magnus’ hands pulled him in, impaling him on his large cock. Alec saw that as open invitation to slide his cock into the open mouth, taking Jace by more surprise. They found their rhythm once more and soon the husbands were bouncing the Shadowhunter between their cocks enthusiastically. 

Jace brought one hand down to his own neglected cock, stroking it in time with Magnus and Alec’s rhythm. He was blissed out, feeling so stuffed in every which way. Magnus cock hit his prostate with just enough force to pull another orgasm from his dripping dick.

Feeling him clench around his manhood as he came, Magnus inhaled sharply as he emptied his load inside Jace to join his husband’s. Seeing Alec still jackhammering his own dick into Jace’s open mouth, Malec gave his hand a twirl making Alec spontaneously cum as well. Jace drank his second load of the night in seconds. 

Alec and Magnus pulled out, letting Jace collapse onto his mess in utter exhaustion. They plopped down next to him, clearly spent as well. All three dripping erections were throbbing as they basked in the aftermath of their sexcapade. 

“How many was that now?” Alec asked Jace in a teasing manner. “I think the score’s now 5 to 3.”

“What? No way!” Jace retorted.

“What’s this now?” Magnus asked inquisitively.

“We’re scoring how many times we’ve made the other cum.”

“Oh goodie! Allow me to catch up then.” With a snap of his fingers, Alec and Jace found their cocks shooting cum straight up and splattering across their abs. 

“That’s not fair, Magnus! Nnnnngggghh” Alec moaned as another orgasm took him just as his first subsided. Jace was biting down on his hand, curling into Alec’s body. Since his body was angled, he was spraying onto Alec and Magnus more than anything. 

“M-Magnus, please!” Magnus just chuckled to himself as he watched his husband and his parabatai succumb to their fourth orgasm in a row. He stroked his hardon and with a wave of his finger, their spasming cocks subsided. The two Shadowhunters were panting, slumping against one another as they recovered from their multiple orgasms. 

“Is sex always this crazy with you two?” Jace asked, his defined pecs heaving as he breathed heavily.

“Not always,” Magnus said.

“Only when he’s in the mood,” Alec finished. He leaned across Jace’s body, and planted a big kiss on his husband. The kiss deepened, and soon both High Warlock and Inquisitor were making out over Jace, who didn’t really know what to do. He settled for stroking their members and cradling their balls, admiring how hefty they felt in his hands. 

Soon hands were flying about, squeezing, groping any piece of flesh the other could reach. Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’ taut backside, while Magnus stroked his chest. Jace had begun to suck on their dicks, alternating between them and stroking the other.

The trio collapsed into a messy tangle, with kisses, hands, and cocks being groped, fondled, sucked any which way. Alec had found himself in a threeway kiss with Magnus and Jace before they had shifted once more and he was beneath the others as they made out. Magnus was suckling on Jace’s nipples, then found both Shadowhunters servicing his cock, then found him jerking them both off.

“What was that Jace?” Alec asked, breathlessly. They were in a ring on the floor, 69ing when he felt Jace’s muffled voice vibrating against his crotch.

“Said,” Jace pulled off gasping. “Want you both in me.”

“We already are, Jace,” Magnus said. His brows furrowed in confusion before realization dawned on him. “Oh.”

A wicked grin spread across both their faces as Jace stood up. “Wow, you really are kind of a slut aren’t you?” Alec asked. Jace just winked at him. Alec laid down, allowing for Jace to straddle him. He let out a low moan as he slid in until he bottomed out. He took a few deep breaths as he settled into the full feeling from Alec’s thick cock before he nodded to Magnus.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this a lot easier,” Magnus said gently. He wisp of magic snaked its way around Jace’s sweaty muscles, before slipping into his hole and glowing briefly. Jace moaned a bit at that. Then Magnus got down, and gently pressed the tip of his uncut cock against the rim. With surprising ease, he slid in slowly. 

Jace was moaning up a storm again. Alec bent up and began kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples to distract him. Jace couldn’t help but bury his hands in Alec’s chest hair, eyes scrunched tight as the two husbands’ cocks stretched him to lengths he didn’t know were possible. In a relatively short time, Magnus was buried as deep as he could be.

“Whew!” Jace exhaled, finally opening his eyes. “This is… a-a lot.” 

“Did you want to stop?”

“Fuck, no. I want you guys to start moving.” Alec and Magnus shared a look. Alec let Magnus take the lead, pulling out when Magnus was sinking back in. They slowly alternated thrusts, Jace moaning the entire time. Then they started to sync up, their pace picking up along with Jace’s moans.

At a certain point, Magnus had pushed Jace from his sitting position so that he was fully on top of Alec’s chest as they thrusted into him. He grabbed a fistful of Jace’s hair and used it as leverage to drive his cock even further. 

Tears welled in Jace’s eyes but he didn’t even realize. He just felt so good, so full. Every inch of his skin was on fire, and he was loving every second of it. He realized he could feel his cock slipping about on Alec’s abs, unsure of when he orgasmed not knowing that their cocks drew yet another without him realizing. Jace was blissed out. All he could think about was the two cocks filling him.

Alec and Magnus were over the moon in pleasure as well. The spell Magnus worked kept Jace the perfect tightness to constrict around both their impressive shafts. Magnus peered around Jace, enjoying the dazed far out expression on Alec’s face. 

It was Magnus who felt the spunk shooting out of Alec, as he came completely unaware. His eyes were locked on Jace’s blissed out face. Jace groaned as he felt Magnus pull out, cum leaking from his hole. Magnus barely had time to wrap a hand around his cock before he was shooting all over Jace’s back. With a snap, a magical boom burst throughout the apartment, lifting the spell. 

Spent and exhausted, Alec’s finally softening cock slipped out of Jace’s messy hole making them both whimper. Another flick of the wrist had the ample amounts of semen cleaned up from their bodies and their apartment. Even Jace’s stretched out and leaking hole was cleaned, making him whimper. The magic also restored Jace to the point of almost-virgin tightness.

Magnus collapsed onto the bed next to Alec, who gave him a peck on the cheek. “Mood finally cleared?” Alec asked his husband sleepily. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. 

“Yes, you Shadowhunters certainly know how to show a boy a good time. Unexpected, but not unwanted.”

The light snore from Jace’s mouth made both of them chuckle. “You know…” Alec started. “I still haven’t had the chance for my husband to fuck me.”

“And I was hoping you would ‘crack my back’ as Maia would say tonight,” Magnus continued. He waggled his eyebrows at Alec, who was already rolling Jace off his body. The warlock snapped his fingers, letting a gold burst explode throughout the bedroom. 

Alec shivered as he watched his erection come back with a force, grinning in delight as he saw his husband’s large cock do likewise. They moved closer to each other, before Alec stopped. “Wait, what about Jace?”

“Well, I was feeling lazy so he’s been affected as well, but if you want to wake him up so he can watch…”

“No I meant we can’t just have sex while he’s sleeping next to us.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, and created a portal. He shoved the naked and hard sleeping man through and closed the portal. “Easy! Now where were we?”

“Magnus! Where did you portal him?”

“Oh do calm down, Alexander. I portaled him back to the New York Institute.”

“You portaled him, naked, hard, and asleep! He’s gonna kill us!”

“After the night we just showed him? Ha! Doubtful.” Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss, pushing him down onto the bed. He smirked to himself knowing that Jace would wake up in the middle of the Institute, naked and horny beyond belief with no way of release except for Magnus. As he drilled into his husband, he thought of ways to punish him later. 

That would show them to not mess with his date night plans in the future.


End file.
